


【翔润】Game Rules 16（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】Game Rules 16（ABO）

“医生，怎么样？”

“只是因为最近温度变化大，再加上疲劳所至的发热，没什么大碍。”

医生的话让樱井翔松了口气。

“不过……”

大夫的这句“不过，”樱井翔刚放下的心又提了起来，“不过，患者从小体质比较弱，换季的时候要注意保暖，频繁的感冒，会加重他心肺的负担。”

“他的心脏和肺部怎么了？医生麻烦您多说一点吧，我们刚刚结婚，我对他的体质也不是很了解……”樱井翔的声音里透着焦急。

“我看了一下他以前的病例，松本先生是早产儿，患有WPW综合症，体温超过正常值就会心率过速。而且一般像他们这种六个多月就出生的孩子多数肺功能都不完整，哮喘是其中最常见的一种疾病，松本先生没有哮喘，但是肺部比一般人更容易感染，再加上分化成Omega体质变得敏感，”医生说到这叹了口气，“要是Alpha或者Beta还好，松本先生之前使用的抑制剂也有问题是吧，总之就劳烦樱井先生平时多费费心了，大的毛病没有，可是这些小问题如果不注意的话，积累下来也会出问题的，就算不会引发重大疾病，对寿命也是有影响的。我刚刚给他打了一针退烧药，接下来就物理降温吧，多补充水份，多休息，如果天亮以后还没有退烧，再给我打电话。”

医生说完，就点头示意告辞了。

樱井翔亲自把医生送到家门口，嘱咐自家司机一定要让医生安全到家。

听闻松本润生病，樱井家的其他人都没有什么表示，樱井俊跟儿子谈完就继续在书房看文件，樱井荣子拖着女儿回到楼上的起居室里聊天，樱井修倒是在自己的房间门口探头探脑，跟自家大哥对上眼之后，用眼神示意，“我可以去探望一下吗？”

樱井翔则摇了摇头，还是算了吧，别打扰松本润休息，也别触父母的霉头了。

撇了撇嘴，樱井修也回到了房间中。

一边上楼梯，樱井翔一边回忆着医生说的那些话。

WPW综合症他略有耳闻，知道这是一种先天性的心脏神经系统疾病，临床表现为心率过速，出生时可以没有任何症状，直到青少年或青壮年才有症状，如出现突然发作，又可突然停止的心跳过速。如果引起心律失常，或者是发作时药物处置不当，有猝死的可能性，虽然概率很低。

松本润的这个病历是他从难波医院带出来的，松本胜雄肯定知道这件事。也就更加可恶了，明知道松本润的心脏有问题，还给他用这种会对心脏有影响的抑制剂，这是存了心要害死他是不是！

怒火在回到自己的房间门口就全部收敛了干净，樱井翔生怕自己的信息素乱飚导致现在正发着烧的松本润更加难受，他轻手轻脚地走到床边，坐下来之后，换掉了松本润额头上敷着的冰袋，帮他擦了擦顺着脸颊留下来的汗，然后揉了揉他微卷的前发。

樱井翔看见，自己新婚Omega一直紧蹙的眉头，渐渐放松了下来。

“刚才这么难受吗……”樱井翔喃喃自语，他根本猜不到，松本润到底是因为什么才松开了那双紧皱的浓眉。

和高烧没有半点关系。

从小身体就不好，三天两头出入医院的松本润早就习惯了病痛带来的不适，皱着眉头只是习惯罢了。

因为每次生病，松本夫妇只是把他扔给医院了事，医生和护士可以负责治好他的身体，他们可没有时间和精力去细心地陪在松本润身边，给他换冰袋后顺便揉一揉他的头。

就像妈妈对自己的孩子一样。

身体上的病痛可以忍受，可是因为生病而敏感脆弱的内心却无人能顾及。

松本润讨厌医院，又喜欢医院。喜欢是因为这里可以暂时避开松本胜雄的纠缠，讨厌是因为，医院孤独又寂寞，从没有哪一个时刻，像在医院里一样直白地告诉松本润，在这个世上，没有一个关心他的亲人。

樱井翔的抚摸触碰到了他藏起来的柔软内心，心理上的那种难受，在睡梦中就得到了缓解。

 

松本润睡了一个晚上再加一整个白天，醒来的时候看着外面漆黑的夜色，闹不明白现在到底是星期几。

转过头就看到了樱井翔近在咫尺的睡颜。

整夜都没睡，每隔一个小时就试一次松本润的体温顺便给他换冰袋，在人难受得哼哼唧唧时轻轻拍着人哄，擦汗，甚至帮他换下了那套被汗水染得潮乎乎的家居服。

温度一点一点降下来了，直到中午的时候体温恢复到了37℃左右，樱井翔实在熬不住了，就钻进被子里睡在了松本润身边。

醒过来之后松本润觉得躺得身子都僵了，他不自在地动了动，就见樱井翔条件反射似的抬起一条胳膊手覆上了他的额头，眼睛都没睁开。

“嗯？已经不烧了……”重重的鼻音，浓浓的困意，睁开一只眼睛，而后突然就清醒了过来，“润，你醒了？”

声音里透着无法掩饰的欣喜。

让松本润突然有些鼻子发酸。

自从记事以来，还从来没有一个人像樱井翔这样，只是因为他退了烧，就高兴不已。

“嗯。我睡了多长时间？”

“大概二十四个小时吧……感觉怎么样？肚子饿了吧？”

“已经不难受了，你这么一问，我好像真是有点饿了……”

“你等着，我去厨房给你拿吃的！”

樱井翔一咕噜翻身下床，松本润还没来得及制止，他就消失在了门口。

“噔噔噔——”下楼梯的声音越来越小。

十来分钟以后，樱井翔回来了，手里端着一个托盘，小心翼翼生怕自己把它泼出去的样子。

在床头垫了两个大靠枕，确保松本润坐稳以后，樱井翔才把托盘放到了他的大腿上。

低下头，松本润打量着托盘里放着的碟子和碗。

大瓷碗里是用骨头汤炖的米粥，明显已经煮了很长时间。四个小碟子里放着的是腌酱菜，看上去都十分爽口。

“中午的时候我让厨师准备的，刚才又热了一下，你尝尝看合不合口味？”樱井翔将勺子递到了松本润的手里。

刚才还没什么胃口，闻着米粥扑鼻的香气和小菜酸酸爽爽的味道，松本润突然有些饿了，尤其是看到樱井翔已经端起顺便给自己带上来的那碗荞麦面开吃了以后。

“我开动了！”双手合十之后，松本润也用勺子舀起了一口粥。

不用吹就能放进嘴里，温度刚刚好。

米粒经过一个下午的炖煮早就开了花，放了一点点盐调味，骨头汤本身的鲜味混合着软糯的大米，似乎里面还被加了些糯米，没有放一点水，就是纯粹的骨头汤熬的粥，清淡又不失营养。配着萝卜海白菜这几样小菜，松本润喝光了一碗粥。

大病初愈还能这么有胃口吃东西，于他来说是第一次。

可能也是因为身边有一个鼓着腮帮子嚼面条的仓鼠比较下饭的缘故。

樱井翔好像无论吃什么东西都能很香的样子。

“荞麦面好吃吗？”鬼使神差地，喝完了粥以后，松本润盯着樱井翔的碗问了一句。

“嗯？”大眼睛瞪得更大了，而后似乎连想都没想，就挑起一小撮面条送到了松本润的嘴边。

“好吃啊！你尝尝？”

“唔，味道还不错。”荞麦面也是骨头汤下的，确实好吃。

然后松本润才反应过来自个儿干了什么，红着脸低下了头，甚至不敢去看樱井翔。

樱井翔就像什么事都没发生一样，继续把自己的面条吃完了，还顺带喝光了汤。

松本润没看到，Alpha捧着大碗喝汤的时候，遮住了泛着可以红云的脸。

他连借口都想好了，就说是汤太热熏的。

如果二宫和也在现场的话，他一定会嘲笑这两个家伙的，都结了婚的人了，还害羞个什么劲儿啊！真无聊！

可是人呐，有时候就是这么无聊。

 

有一搭无一搭地闲扯了半个小时，樱井翔就去倒了一杯温水，示意松本润该吃药了。

皱着脸把连糖衣都没有的药片咽进肚子，松本润被苦的直吐舌头，喝光一整杯水也没有漱掉那股可怕的味道。

然后嘴里就被塞了一块糖。

是樱花口味的奶糖。

松本润好像没反应过来似的嚼着嘴里的糖，脸上的表情有些傻乎乎的，呆萌的样子，是樱井翔头一回见。

被萌到的同时，樱井翔还有着抑制不住的心酸，之前跟松本润相处的时候，对方总是心事重重的样子，很多话藏在心里不能讲，很多事因为有所顾忌而不能做，身边时刻跟着一个监视着他的“助理”，在家里就要面对不知道什么时候会发疯的松本胜雄。

没有安全感，没有自由。

连重病在难波医院住院的时候，都带着伪装。

可是跟松本家断绝关系以后就不一样了，松本润从没有像现在一样，眉眼间全是轻松的神色，他不在乎樱井家的其他人对他如何的冷漠排斥，这个家里再也不会有谁随时想要冲进他的房间，把他按在床上像对待性爱娃娃似的发泄一通，然后扬长而去。

一直紧绷着的神经，白天梦里都像拉满的弓弦一样的神经，终于可以松懈下来了。

樱井翔很清楚松本润的放松是为什么，也因为清楚，所以就越发的想要对他好。

“糖的味道怎么样？”

“还好……”

“嗯？这可是蜂蜜公爵的冬季限定人气款啊，怎么会味道就‘还好’？我尝尝。”

樱井翔说“我尝尝”的时候松本润还没怎么反应过来，就看见一张放大的脸越凑越近……

舌头在对方的口腔里肆意席卷一圈，顺走了剩下的那一小团牛奶糖之后，樱井翔咂吧咂吧嘴，笑得有些恶劣，“超级好吃啊！我就说味道不可能仅仅是‘还好’嘛，唔……也有可能是混上了荔枝和芒果的味道所以我觉得尤其好吃么？”

说完还伸出一截粉红色的舌头舔了一下嘴唇。

色气的动作和赤裸裸调情的话语让松本润直接红了脸，“你你你……我传染你怎么办？”

“放心，医生已经说了，不会传染的，又不是病毒性感冒引起的高烧。”

松本润的脸更红了，好半天才找回自己要说的话，“翔君你可真是的……被你这么一搞气氛都没了……”

“什么气氛？润刚刚发呆想什么呢？”

“我在想，如果我在妈妈身边……我说的不是松本茉花，是我的亲生母亲，如果我在她身边长大，那我生病的时候，往我嘴里放牛奶糖的人，就是她了吧……要是她还活着就好了。”

松本润轻轻地叹了口气。

他成为孤儿的原因其实很简单，也不是什么未婚先孕的少女偷偷抛弃孩子这样狗血的戏码。

丈夫开着带着怀孕六个多月的妻子产检回家的路上遭遇了车祸，开车的男性Alpha为了保护妻子当场身亡，怀孕的女性Omega为了保护肚子里的孩子身受重伤。医生紧急手术，留住了胎儿的性命，母亲只来得及告诉医生孩子的名字叫做“润”，就因为伤势过重去世了。

比较巧的是，这对夫妇也姓“松本”。

国中一年级，松本润唯一一次的离家出走，就是去了当年那个他待过一年的孤儿院，从院长阿姨嘴里了解到了他的身世，然后乖乖回到松本家，再也不提什么“把我送回我爸妈身边啊！”这样的话。

小小少年似乎一夜之间长大了，明白了自己现在的人生是怎么得来的，他不嫉妒松本胜雄了，不觉得松本夫妇对他不公平了，也不再期待能从这两个人身上得到什么爱。

那样深沉，那样浓烈的爱，他在没有出生的时候，就已经从亲生父母身上得到了，足够他珍藏一辈子。

从此以后，无论受到什么样的待遇，无论松本胜雄对他做出多么丧心病狂的举动，自杀这种念头，在他的脑海里，就再也没有出现过。因为他要活下去，不仅仅为了自己，还要为了无缘见面的亲生父母活下去，两条命才换得他行走于这人世间，这样得来不易的人生，如何做到轻易放弃？

樱井翔沉默了，在认识松本润之后，他就找人调查了对方的身世，也就明白了，在这么恶劣的环境下长大，为什么他没有变成一个阴暗而扭曲的人。

拥有这样的亲生父母，未出生就得到了这样深沉浓烈的爱，想要堕落都很难吧。

抬起手揉了揉对方的脑袋，扣着他的后脑勺把人揽在怀里，樱井翔的声音透着无限的温柔，“多让我妈妈了解了解你吧，我相信，在她认识了真正的你以后，她也会非常乐意做你妈妈的。好不好，润？”

“嗯！”松本润在樱井翔的怀里吸了吸鼻子，重重地点头。

门外，樱井荣子放下了想要敲门的手，满脸复杂地，悄悄下了楼。

松本润说出“如果我妈妈在身边”这段话的语气，听着可真不像是个坏孩子啊。

下楼梯的时候，樱井荣子有些出神地想着。

 

——TBC


End file.
